The RockinRad Girls
The RockinRad Girls The RockinRad Girls are very similar to the PowerPuff Girls but do not have powers, being a simple kid rock band. Their elements are wildflowers, metal, and everything cool. Their names are Bernie, Breeze, and Butter. Their colors are intense pink, lovely lavender, and cyan blue. Their instruments are an electric guitar, keyboard, and drum set. The PowerPuff Girls listen to their music. Brick has a crush on Bernie but Bernie hates him. Boomer and Breeze are good together, and Butter is mean to Butch by making fun of his name, like saying "Where's your meat shop, Butch?" Bernie Bernie is the lead singer of the band and plays electric guitar. Like her counterpart, Blossom, she has red hair. It has a red bandana and is neck length with a pink highlight spike bang. Her outfit is a pink hoodie with a black halter dress and red sandals. Bernie's color is intense pink and her element is everything cool. She has a good attitude and rarely argues. She is not girly or a tomboy and has the second-best manners of her group. Her bad point is being bossy and obstinate at times. Bernie is the peacemaker when Breeze and Butter quarrel. Bernie Bernie has orange hair,thats a little long.Her right part of her bangs covers one of her eyes,and that peice of hair has a intense pink high light.Her regular clothes is a black dress with spageti sleves and a small pink jacket and some red flip flops.Her puff clothes is a intense pink dress,like normal ppgs clothes and white tights and black shoes.She loves fasion and fun. Breeze Breeze is Bubbles' counterpart who plays the keyboard. She has two blond buns on the sides of her head held by visible purple ribbons. Her outfit consists of a bikini top, a sweat skirt, and platform shoes. She is bubbly but a crybaby. Breeze is a girly girl and wears makeup. She is very polite and has the best manners of her sisters. Her signature color is lovely lavender and her element is wildflowers. Beeze Beeze is a girly girl,and can do ballet.She loves purple and her normal clothes are a bikini top,a sweat skirt and platform shoes.Her puff outfit is a purple dress,like normal ppgs,white tights,and black shoes.Her hair is yellow with buns and purple ribbons.She is Bubbles favorite sister and shes close with Bubbles,unlike the other sisters. Butter Butter is like Buttercup. She can be a bit of a bully and a little rowdy. Her hairstyle is a wavy bob cut down to her shoulders. Her outfit is an above the navel football jersey, bell bottom jeans, and sneakers. Her instrument is a drum set. Butter's color is cyan blue and her element is metal. Her manners are good, but not the best compared to Bernie and Breeze. Butter Butter is a tomboy like Buttercup and her normal out fit is a short basket ball jersey,sneakers,and jeans.Her puff outfit is a blue dress like nrmal ppg dresses,white tights,and black shoes.She a Buttercup are BFFs and are on the same team in base ball.she has black,wavy hair that goes down to her shoulders. Category:Characters Category:Families